


The Weekend

by CastleAndMurdock



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Dad Scott, Cute Kids, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Exes, F/M, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up next to Scott after a particularly romantic night, he realizes that he has Cassie for the entire weekend. And you have about five minutes to get dressed before Cassie and Scott's ex arrive, and convince her that you only just got there yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekend

You rolled over onto your back in bed, a smile crossing over your face just before you yawned deeply. The morning sunlight coming through the curtains was warm and comforting, as were the arms you were still wrapped up in. Scott sleepily nudged against your face with his nose as he cuddled up closer to you.

"Good morning." he murmured softly against your skin. This was the first time that you two had ever woken up next to each other. Sure, you had slept together before, after several months of dating, but last night was the first time both the of you had stayed the entire night. It was a nice change, to wake up in his apartment, his strong arms holding you close throughout the night, the feeling of him breathing against your back as he slept. Scott's lips pressed against your neck, slowly moving downward as far as he could reach. He had just made it past your collarbone when the doorbell rang. " _Shit!_ " he whispered in realization, eyes wide. He quickly threw the covers off of himself and rushed around to get dressed. You pulled the covers up over yourself as you watched him scramble. You were confused, but pretty entertained.

"Scott?" you asked, now starting to worry. "Are you all right?"

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Oh my god." he chanted, struggling to get his pants on. "I forgot, my days with Cassie got changed, I have her all weekend. I totally forgot." He tripped and slammed hard into the floor. You gasped and quickly got up to help him. He ushered you away. "No time, get dressed, you gotta hide." You realized how much trouble you were in then. Cassie's mother would freak out if she saw Scott's new partner naked in his apartment, especially when she's dropping off their young child for an entire weekend. You just weren't supposed to be there. It was too soon. You hurriedly tried to get dressed while Scott was already out the bedroom door. He had gotten dressed the best he could, though his hair was still kinda messed up from sleep. You heard the front door open as you quietly found your clothes. You could hear three voices that weren't Scott's as you quietly closed the bedroom door to conceal yourself.

"Thanks for changing days for me, Scott." a woman's voice said.

"No problem, Maggie." Scott replied to his ex-wife. "I'm always happy to see my princess." You heard a little girl's laugh as, you assumed, Scott had picked her up. You checked your appearance in the mirror and slowly opened the door. You ducked into the bathroom and shut the door, waiting a few minutes before loudly opening it as you stepped into the living room. Maggie's eyes widened once she saw you.

"Hi." she said, surprised. "And you are?" You told her your name and held out your hand to her. She shook it, the surprised look still plastered onto her face.

"Scott invited me over this morning to meet Cassie. He's been really excited about the days getting changed, since he gets to spend more time with her." you said happily. The tall man beside Maggie looked unconvinced at your story, but didn't say anything. Scott gave you a worried look as he tried to keep up with your growing lie. "I guess I got here just in time." Cassie smiled in Scott's arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Are you dating my daddy?" she asked, in a cute childish voice. You hesitated, looking over to Scott first, but you smiled back at her and nodded.

"I am, I really like your dad." you replied. You could see Maggie fuming out of the corner of your eye, as her fiance, Paxton, as Scott later told you, put his hand over her shoulder to calm her down. You nervously waited for Cassie to say something. Scott had of course told you all about his daughter, and you had been so excited to meet her whenever Scott said it was okay. Unfortunately things had gotten a bit rushed.

"He's my favorite daddy." Cassie smiled proudly, hugging Scott's neck as tightly as she could. Paxton frowned smugly at this revelation. Cassie hopped down from Scott's arms and walked over to you. "You seem nice. Do you like dinosaurs?" she asked. You laughed and knelt down beside her.

"I _love_ dinosaurs." you answered. Maggie sighed in defeat and pushed Paxton's hand away.

"I guess we'll be going, then. Thanks again, Scott." Maggie said, though a bit bitterly. Scott snapped out of his worry and walked them out of the apartment and into the hallway. You could faintly hear Maggie asking if you had _really_ just gotten there or not, but Scott was quick to assure her that you had arrived only ten minutes before they had. Cassie talked your ear off while Scott was gone for those few minutes, but you listened to everything the little girl had to say. She knew _a lot_ about dinosaurs and you were more than happy to listen. Scott came back quickly and smiled down at you, relieved that you two were getting along. All the nervousness he had about you meeting his daughter had melted away when he saw the genuine look of happiness on your face.

"Who wants to go out for pancakes?" Scott asked. Cassie nearly screamed in excitement as she climbed back up into his arms. As the three of you walked out of the apartment and into the elevator, Cassie turned her head to you.

"Do you think they can make a dinosaur shaped pancake for me?" she asked curiously. You smiled.

"I'll make sure of it." you replied. "And if they can't, I'll just take over their kitchen and do it myself." She smiled happily at you, content at your answer as she snuggled against Scott's shoulder. He turned to you and gave you a look of relief. You returned the look as the elevator doors opened.


End file.
